Everybody Hates Applejack
“A satirical look at everybody’s least favourite pony, Applejack!” Everybody Hates Applejack is the fourth Brainstorm video, and the third and current installment of the Everybody Hates Ponies series. Plot At Sweet Apple Acres, Shining Armour is selling Big McIntosh an Inconspicuous Bag of Weed. Meanwhile, in her barn, Applejack is approached by Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie when servicing a cow. They try to convince her she’s working too hard, but Applejack remembers doing so before - and slicing-off Rarity’s tail with a combine harvester, who then ran madly over a hill, knocking a hay bail onto Rarity (who was under Discorde’s control). On another occasion, she was too tired to notice Pinkie Pie had fallen in a stack, and activated it - sending Pinkie Pie spinning. Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash flies into a cannon and is fired by a high Big McIntosh. Later, Twilight Sparkle is wondering why all her “friends are becoming assholes”, and is knocked into some manure by Applejack, who now fears Discord is active and predicts days without friendship. At home, Twilight Sparkle is approached by Spike - asking for a “quickie”. References This video and its characters are a parody of the animated show My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic. The third in its series, it continues the style of exaggerating characters to humorous effects. It airs on the Hub Network , and is animated by DHX Media Vancouver. The title is also a parody of the show Everybody Hates Chris. Sweet Apple Acres’ sign “We sell apples and apple accessories” parodies King Of The Hill’s Strickland Propane, which sells “propane and propane accessories”. The cow is designed from the versions seen in Minecraft. The sounds it makes are taken from the game. Applejack’s drink is from Ster Bucks, a play on the coffeehouse chain Starbucks. The music playing when Pinkie Pie spins-around is a version of Yakety Sax, by Boots Randolph. When Rainbow Dash turns in the air, a clip from Wayne’s World can be heard of Wayne saying “schwing!”, which he does when aroused. The drug abuse helpline - 0118 999 881 999 119 7253 - is the number of the Emergency Services from The IT Crowd. Luna is on the moon, a play on her alter ego, Nightmare Moon. Applejack’s flashbacks are clips from Equestria’s Funniest Home Videos, a parody of America’s Funniest Home Videos. The fade to the executive producer’s card is taken from Two And A Half Men. The theme song can also be heard. Trivia In Applejack’s control room, the sketch of a person was a real life image created by Chris Lee in art class. External links At Friendship Is Magic Wiki: Rainbow Dash Rarity Twilight Sparkle Applejack Big McIntosh Shining Armour Discord Luna Spike Sweet Apple Acres [http://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Rainbow_Dash My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic] At King Of The Hill Wiki: Strickland Propane At Minecraft Wiki: Cow At The IT Crowd Wiki: 0118 999 881 999 119 7253 At Two And A Half Men Wiki: Two And A Half Men At Wikipedia: Hub Network DHX Media [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Everybody_Hates_Chris Everybody Hates Chris] Starbucks Corporation Yakety Sax Wayne’s World Category:Videos Category:2013 videos Category:Parodies Category:Equestria